howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nuttetuff
Welcome! Hey! Hey NutteTuff! Sorry, I haven't been on for a while, I just haven't got around to it. Thanks, you too! You're an amazing artist too considering you can actually use drawing apps on tablets, phones, etc.. I'm more of a pencil person and I don't think I'll ever get around to using drawing apps. Dublyn is pretty good and tolerates things well, but I agree we shouldn't annoy him/her too much. anyway, sorry if I don't get around to replying fast. (i only just worked out how to reply to this, XD it took me 15 minutes!) ~Storm Re: Featured Articles Hi Nuttetuff! Thanks for letting me know. I don't have access to everything on the main page but I did have access to that so I fixed it. It looks more professional now, so thanks! �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 01:44, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Drawings Hey! I figured it out XD ThisIsRiderHana (talk) 10:01, June 7, 2018 (UTC) I love it! Did you copy it from an actual photo or did you sketch that out by yourself? Screenshot_20180609-152205.png|its not done yet okay Im confused about adding the photo oh go XD What?? Lol no. I was actually impressed by how you drew toothless. and the gradient too. Probably something I'll never master XD What do you mean apic from the wiki? I honestly still dont know how to edit here XD oooh okay. Lol its fine. I got it now (I think?) XD Will you be posting your work? It would be awesome if everyone saw it! <3 Re: We are not the HP wiki Hi NutteTuff! Yeah, looks like that user was confused. I took care of it. Thanks for letting me know. �� And you are not bothering me. I want to be totally approachable for you guys, so please don't ever be afraid to contact me about anything. Ok? �� And off topic, but I saw your comment about what time it was where you are. Looks like we're in the same time zone! �� Just thought that was cool. Have a good night! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 07:28, June 19, 2018 (UTC) It's ok Hi Nutte, That's right, it's ok. �� Chatting is still against the rules, but that was very different than the mayhem of last time. You were trying to help DreamWorks. Unfortunately I could also see that some other users were joining in just for the sake of chatting and that had to stop. But I'm not upset with any of you this time. Good idea starting a Random Discussion topic in the forums! Hopefully that'll keep the chatting in the Discussion Boards under wraps from now on. �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 17:43, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Inserting links on pages Hi Nutte! I noticed you added info to Loki's page, and wanted to assure you that the info you added was all fine and well. �� However, I wanted to share a little secret with you... There's an easier way to insert links than copying/pasting the entire URL between single brackets. Just type double brackets, and start typing the name of the page you want to link. After typing a few letters, the wiki should show you suggestions, and if the one you want is listed, you can just click the suggestion and the wiki finishes it for you! �� For instance, type "Loki" and you get a link- Loki. To add customized text, include a vertical line, this- "|", after the official name, and before the customized text and the second pair of brackets. For instance type "Thor's brother" and you'll get this link- Thor's brother. Understand? That's so much easier and quicker than copying/pasting entire URLs. �� Hope that helps! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 07:07, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Reven Queens posts Hi Nutte, Thanks for letting me know, even if it was too late by the time I came back online. �� I'm so glad Annabeth came online when she did! And thank you for the sweet complement! �� I don't expect everyone to like me, and I know there's a few who don't, but that doesn't matter when I know I have good people like you on my side. �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 01:19, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Custom sigs Hi Nutte! Apologies for the late response. But your new signature looks great! The two links work, too, and lead to the right place. Good job! �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 05:35, July 16, 2018 (UTC) I just deleted more of the posts that that user posted. I also just blocked them for three days. I figured that a short block was necessary as they were told to watch the post limit, but still kept posting new discussions posts, that were related to this wiki, but as you said would not generate discussion. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 12:45, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: hedar as posts Good morning, Nutte! Thanks for letting me know. I was still sleeping, but glad to see that HiccstridFan took care of the problem. Hopefully things will be relatively calm over there for a few days now. Aah, I love seeing your new signature, it's so pretty! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 17:01, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: Rude To A User Good evening, Nutte, Problem taken care of. Thanks again for letting me know. �� Still loving the new sig. �� I noticed it was in a scroll box, however, which looked a little weird. I don't know if it was just done on my talk page, or if it's part of your custom signature (meaning, it's a part of the code where you customize it), but there was a space between the beginning of the text box and the start of your sig code. Seems like something as small as that one space couldn't do something like that, but for some reason it does. The code should start at the edge of the text box. I fixed it on my page so it looks perfect again. It's not actually a problem though. Just thought you have a right to know in case it can be fixed. �� --�� ~ ( ) 00:00, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, they were out of line. They made an off topic post later saying that they were hacked, appearing to make it look like that wasn't actually them making the rude comments. But I'm not buying it. As it was off topic, I deleted the post surely after it appeared. But I'll be keeping my eyes on them in the future and we'll quickly alert an admin if they do that again. I was so inspired by all your pretty new sigs I wanted to spruce up mine again, too. My name and the "talk" are actually pictures, not "text" like my other sig had. I got them from a font generator online. There's a lot of them, just do a web search for "font generator". You type what you want the generator to create, choose the font you want from a long list of cool ones they have available, choose the colour and style, click the "create" button and it'll show you a transparent background picture of the word(s) you typed. You can then save that picture to your device. �� --�� ~ ( ) 21:26, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: idea for newbies on discussions Hi Nutte! Not a bad idea. Weird how we've been super quiet all week and now suddenly there has been a bunch of off topic posts, chatting, and dangerous sharing of personal info within a matter of hours. �� I honestly don't think it'll really help with newbies, though, since their main focus is usually creating their own posts rather than reading others. And then within a few days, my post will fall off the front page and eventually into oblivion. But I suppose I could still create a post to remind older users of some of the most broken rules. We can only hope some of the newbies bother to read it too before it drops off the front page. Thanks for the suggestion! I'll try to come up with something beneficial as a reminder of the rules. �� --�� ~ ( ) 19:50, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Re: Regarding Plagerism Hi Nutte, No apology is needed. You weren't the one contributing to it. In fact, you always try to help, which I greatly appreciate. I deleted the entire post. She's been a member for a while, I'm surprised she'd do something like that all of a sudden. Can't say I'm not disappointed. Oh well. I'll see if I can rewrite the rules this weekend sometime. Many aren't very clear, and there are a few that are kind of obsolete at this point. And I think adding one regarding plagiarism is necessary. Thanks for touching base, Nutte. �� --�� ~ ( ) 03:06, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Image name Please rename your image to a proper name before uploading. Bramblecloud 15:47, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi Nuttetuff, only Admins or Content Mods can delete or rename images. You can ask me or one of the others to delete the images and you can re-upload them, or point out which you want renamed so we can do that. However, it isn't really a big deal for images that aren't appearing on article pages or galleries, such as those for your siggie or something that only appears on your user page. Lady Brasa (talk) 23:25, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: Image Naming Hi Nutte, At trying to figure our what exactly Brumblecloud was aiming their message at, it may have been a picture you uploaded only to the forums. Personal images on your profile, signature, someone else's Talk Page, or the forums, don't necessarily need to follow the naming rules, so Brumblecloud's message may have been uncalled for honestly. You may have seen my response to HictoothForever's question regarding uploading pictures to the Dragonvine page a few days ago. Yeah, people are really picky about new pictures being uploaded lately, and sadly I think you're witnessing a prime example of that here. If they're uploaded to one of the official wiki pages or galleries however, then yes they should follow the rules. Looks like you already know how to name them properly, but I'll try to explain just in case. When uploading a picture, it's usually assigned a random bunch of letters and numbers as a name, or if there's info attached to the picture from the device that captured it, it may say the device name and model. We're suppose to rename pictures according to where they're from and what's going on in the picture. For instance this picture is a scan of a print of Hiccup from Gift of the Night Fury. So I abbreviated "GotNF", and included Hiccup, and the fact that it is a print. If it were from a movie, graphic novel, or episode, I'd abbreviate those, and then include what's going on in the picture or what line is being said at that moment. The random bunch of letters and numbers will still show at the top and directly under the preview of the image you're uploading, but once you click "save", those will disappear and the image will be titled what you decided to call it. Keep in mind that if a name is too simple, there may be another picture with that name already. So sometime you may need to be more specific like including the size, background colour, or where it originally came from in order to set it apart from similarly named pictures. After a picture is uploaded, it's also important to categorize it. Again, if the picture is only for your profile, your signature, someone else's Talk Page, or the forums, it's not a big deal if you don't do this. It's only important if the image is going to be added to one of the official wiki pages or galleries. Just start typing in the box, and it should pop up with some suggestions. All main characters have an image category so name everyone who is in it. Every movie, graphic novel, and episode also have its own category so name where it's from. Adding the category "Images" to every image is also a common concern, so every picture should have that category added regardless of what it's of or what its for. I hope that clarifies things a bit for you. Honestly, it doesn't look like you did anything wrong to begin with. Though, adding categories to pictures is something few people do and we wish more would get in the habit of doing so if you could at least start doing that, that would make some of the more regular users very happy. �� --�� ~ ( ) 05:30, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Have a splendid day too! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 05:57, September 24, 2018 (UTC) It was just a joke, but I guess it backfired... How To Train Your Deathsong 04:56, September 25, 2018 (UTC) jelloMiken'ikes13 (talk) if ya didn't know there's a new chat thingie --Worldwide, intergalactic, universal, plagiarism detective (talk) 02:35, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Art Request Hello NutteTuff! My name is Alaska! I was just on the Discussion page, asking if anyone took art requests and HictoothForever commented saying you might. I definitely understand if you don’t accept. But, if you do, please TM me as soon as possible. Thank you! Hope you have a lovely day/night! TM me, ��Alaska 27��~Talk 01:54, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey Tuff! Yeah! I’d love to review your work, even though I bet it’s really good. Anyways, I was just wondering, if you would be able to draw my Snow Wraith, Blizzeo, please. I really don’t mind at all if it’s digital or hand-drawn, whatever suits you best. Thank you so much. Here’s the image: I’m sorry, this is the only good and clear photo of him. I hope you can work with this. Any other questions, just TM me. Thanks again! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 01:04, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Sorry I didn’t reply sooner. Yes, he’s dark blue (in the places it looks black), teal (in the places it looks green) and indigo blue (in the places it looks purple) and no, he’s got no horns. Thanks again! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 04:31, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Forgot to mention this, your art is amazing! That Toothless one looks so realistic! And the one with the woman! The shading and depth in that one! You’re really talented! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 04:32, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Oh my Thor! These are all so amazing!! I honestly don’t mind which one you continue but, if you did want an answer, I’d have to go with number 1. It was a hard choice those. Anyways, on to the matter of special features, so, Blizz is a Titan so that might make it a bit harder to draw. At the tips of his wings, as you can see in the photo, he has some sort of dangly thing (sorry, I don’t know how to explain it). He also has them on his face. They look kind of like strands of hair with some kind of flat shape at the end. I really don’t know how to explain it. I’m pretty sure this is all you need to know but, if you have any other questions, just TM me! Thanks again so much! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 23:19, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Yep! That’s it! It’s PERFECT! Thank you! HictoothForever wasn’t lying, you are a tremendous artist! Thank you! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 23:57, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I mean every word ��. Also, don’t rush. I’m actually fine with whenever you get it done. As long as it’s before 2050 ��. Kidding. But, yeah, I’m fine with whenever it’s done. No need to rush. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 00:11, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nutte! Ok, so, I should’ve shown this to you earlier but it MIGHT help with the drawing (note the emphasis on “might”). You might make a few changes after reading this, I don’t know: https://httydfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blizzeo ��Alaska 27��~Talk 06:36, January 9, 2019 (UTC) No thanks, I’d rather a suprise. And, it seems as if you’re doing a good job. Keep it up! And yes, Blizz is a SoD Snow Wraith so it’ll be easier with what you’re doing. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 07:34, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nutte! I just wanted to check in, see how it’s going. Don’t worry if your not yet done, just take your time. Just wanted to make sure if there were any problems with the drawing? ��Alaska 27��~Talk 23:12, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Don’t worry, it’s life. Also, I already told you to take your time. There’s no specific time I want it done. Just get to it when you can. Edit: Thanks for updating me! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 05:03, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: i finished! Sorry I replied late. But... Oh. My. Thor! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It’s lovely! As of the background, I’d just like a snowy setting. I don’t mind how it’s done so long is it contains snow. Thanks again Nutte! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 06:44, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nutte. Sorry, I was so busy with my homework and exams and some other dramatical errors of life, I completely forgot about the drawing. How’s it going? Is it bringing you trouble? Just thought I’d check in since I haven’t heard from you in a while. Hope everything is alright. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 03:37, January 27, 2019 (UTC) As I am the one who requested the art... request, I order you to take your time. All I wanted to know was if everything was okay. Seriously Nutte, there is no need to rush. Also, I understand about the whole “exams” thing. Totally relatable. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 10:33, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nutte! Just asking how the exams and stuff are going? Don’t worry at all about how long it takes you to finish the request. You can take as much time as you need. Please, I mean it when i say this, do not rush it. Y’know what they say, “quality not quantity”. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 09:05, February 1, 2019 (UTC)